


Not the Usual Fairytale

by minghaohyeong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghaohyeong/pseuds/minghaohyeong
Summary: Alpha and Omega is the couple designed to be together by God.But, what if God want to add another?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm back to this story.  
> I want you all to know how glad i am when people love my story.  
> It's my first time so sorry if there any mistake.

Soonyoung only sigh when the principal keep talking like there is no tomorrow.

He never like it to stay still because his adrenaline is so hype up. Why can’t they just end up this session like right now?

There is no point of talking more. He can see seokmin sleeping so comfortable at the back row and seungkwan who is listening to his phone.

Seems they really enjoy it.

“Hey soon, you think we will found our mate here” Say someone besides soonyoung swinging his hand to soonyoung’s shoulder. He have a black hair and confident smirk contain his face while talking to soonyoung.

“How should I know you Dumb chinese import” Joked soonyoung pushing that boy hand off him.

“Shit you” Say the boy and scoffed.

Soonyoung just laughing seeing his friend like that. He and this boy name Junhui are a best friend from they were tiny little boy. One insult won’t hurt neither of them and soonyoung know Junhui get his jokes.

Suddenly a noise from the window caught the whole hall including soonyoung.

He quickly run to the window and see a boy who is taller than him by just a few inch with a blonde hair facing a boy too who have the same height as him growling furious to the blonde hair boy.

“What’s going on?” Say soonyoung to jun.

“How should I know? We just moved here” Stated jun.

Yes he just moved there because their principal is getting married to each other and they decided to combine their school together so they can control it together in here.

What a cliché story.

Soonyoung still can’t take his eyes of the battle because it feels like the battles won’t end if someone won’t separated them.

“Oh shit….aldo is really cross this line I think” Someone behind soonyoung say it while holding his laughter.

“You know minghao won’t let him go if he cross the line” Say someone else.

Soonyoung immediately turn around and see a tall boy (wow so many tall boy) and an emo looking boy making a conversation behind him and junhui.

The tall boy realized soonyoung look at him and give them a genuily smile while the emo boy just stared at them. They nod their head just to be polite to soonyoung.

The tall boy drop his smile and then whisper (eventhou soonyoung still can hear it) “Let’s get minghao before he kill aldo”.

The tall boy and the emo boy run out from the hall before soonyoung can ask something.

Soonyoung then back to the window see the battles still continue with the blonde hair boy vest already thorn and the other boy cap already flew away.

“What a good scene for the first day at school right hyung” Say seungkwan suddenly besides him.

“Well, I know our semester in here will be so much fun” Soonyoung smile knowly while seeing the tall boy and the emo boy appeared and  separated the blonde boy from the other boy.

While the blonde boy still struggling to kick the other boy down.

“Hey what do I miss?” A voice suddenly appeared behind them and when they turned they just see seokmin with his sleep face.

“Nah…nothing min, just some entertainment while you were sleeping” Jun say it with a teasing tone making seokmin grunted with a pouted lips askin what they see in the window.

Soonyoung still looking outside just to see empty field where the blonde boy is fighting a while ago.

“Hyung, you coming?” Seokmin asked realized his hyung didn’t follow them to walk out.

“Uh…yeah I will be there” Soonyoung then run to his friends walking out from the hall.

 

* * *

 

“Hao stop moving”

“Well you will do the same if you in my position idiot. And it's hurt”

Minghao really got a bad mood because of aldo. How come he cross the line.

He always tell aldo he have patient so please don’t make his patient run out. But that damn old alpha always pick up a fight with him.

And now he end up in the nursery AGAIN.

“Now done” Say a cat eyed boy finished wrapping minghao’s arms with bandage.

“Thanks jisoo hyung, sorry I always end up in here” Say minghao with a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry hao. You done what you have to done” Say the cat eyed boy that we know now his name is Jisoo.

“Why you never thank me” A tall boy named mingyu that separated minghao from aldo pouted cutely besides minghao.

“Well as if…I know you laughing when I was in fight with him” Minghao glared at mingyu that he know it won’t effect the taller boy.

“It’s entertaining hao. And we know the students in the hall thank you for making a scene so the bla bla speeches end up early” Yes we all know how boring the speeches from their principal are.

“Well they need to thank me” Grin minghao while wearing his school outfit.

Suddenly a knock make them turn around to the door and see a short boy with a shy smile appear behind the door.

“What is it chan?” Mingyu asked first while jisoo and minghao still stare curiously.

“I—I just want to say thankyou hyung” Chan muttered quietly for just the three of them hear.

“It’s nothing chan, You’re my dongsaeng and what aldo done is really crossing his line” Say minghao.

He smiled softly to the junior and walk to chan. He put his mouth in chan hear and say “You’re my family after all”.

Minghao then pat chan’s head and walk outside.

“Hey hao! Wait, um bye hyung bye chan see you at lunch!” Mingyu then running chasing minghao that already in front of the stairs.

Chan still standing there while jisoo quietly clean up after treating minghao.

“Hyung…..”

“Yes chan?” Jisoo answer not looking back to chan.

“I’m glad I have you guys” Chan then smiled sweetly like a innocent boy.

Jisoo then turn around and smiled back at chan “Me too chan”.

  

* * *

 

Bell ringing making soonyoung sigh in a relief.

“Finally I can go out from this hell” Say jun besides him stretching his body.

Soonyoung laugh a little then motion jun to go with him to the canteen.

Arrived at the canteen, he can see seokmin and seungkwan already seated in a large table but, they with who?

“Hyung! Over here” Seokmin shouted across the canteen making jun close his ear.

“Geez, don’t shout seokmin” Jun muttered but still walking to the table while soonyoung only follow him quietly.

In the table, he can see a foreigner looking boy, a short boy with a cute appearance, and chan already sit there.

“Uh guys? This table already occupied” Whispered soonyoung.

“Eii don’t worry hyung! They’re with us! This is hansol and chan my classmates and then Jihoon hyung my choir sunbae which mean he have the same line as you” Say seokmin with his signature smile.

Soonyoung can see jun already take a seat besides the cute appearance boy the called jihoon.

So soonyoung then take a sit in front if the jihoon guy and just look down at the table.

A few second later, a long pony hair boy with jisoo arrived at the table.

“Why look at here? We got company” Say the pony hair boy.

“We will introduce them later hyung! Let just wait for the others to arrive” Say chan excitedly.

The long pony hair boy then sit in the edge of the table with jisoo infront of him.

“Seems they both is mated each other” Seokmin whispered still a little loud for jihoon to hear.

“Pfft, they three look like a married threesome more than a mating couple” Say jihoon with a little grin making the others new confused.

Soonyoung can see this jihoon boy really can’t be underastimaed just because he is small.

“And for you 10:10 boy, I’m an alpha like you so stop looking at me” Add jihoon make soonyoung speechless because he know what he’s thinking.

Meanwhile his friends holding their laugh because if they laugh it will hit soonyoung’s pride.

Jun smirk while mouth to soonyoung ‘I pity you dear friend’ while soonyoung glaring at jun.

“You know hao you shouldn’t hit him like that” A masculine voice make an appearance in their table while the person itself still a few meters away which mean his voice is really loud to come across the canteen.

“Well he start it” Soonyoung see the blonde hair boy that catch his attention and the tall grinning boy walking with a masculine appearance boy.

“Oh! Hao-ya? How’s your wound?” Jisoo asked putting his worried face while the masculine boy sit besides him while put his hand around jisoo’s shoulder.

“Much better hyung, thankyou” Minghao smiling sweetly but glance a bit to where soonyoung sit.

“What they doing here?” Said minghao sternly already didn’t like someone new in his group especially 3 of them is an alpha.

“Ah hyung! I will introducing them but we have to wait till we complete” Say chan again still smiling widely.

Minghao just shrugged and sit besides mingyu who just sit besides jihoon.

While mingyu on the other hand doesn’t care about the new one in their table.

He just sit besides jihoon and put his hand in jihoon’s.

Instead pushing that giant boy away, jihoon interwined their fingers and just sit there calmly while eating his lunch making the 4 new member glancing each other see that mingyu is already taken by the scary cute boy in front of soonyoung.

“Sorry I’m late guys” The emo boy from before running a bit to their table and searching for an empty seat.

“Here, sit here” Jun being a good guy take intiative to give him his seat.

“Ah, no it’s okay” Wonwoo push jun to seat again but suddenly a spark come out between them making them looking each other.

“Wow finally hyung” Seokmin say while holding his laughter with seungkwan.

Jun just glare at the duo while wonwoo sit besides soonyoung while hiding his red face.

Minghao just sighed thinking that he will see jun often from now on because of his hyung.

“Now guys, we complete and chan can actually introduce his 4 new friends” Say seungcheol.

“This is the new moved students that today will be joining us in this school! This is soonyoung hyung, Jun hyung, Seokmin hyung and Seungkwan” Chan still in his excited mode introducing the 4.

“Hey how come you didn’t add hyung behind my name!” Seungkwan sulking loudly to chan.

“Eii you just older by just a few months” Chan laugh seeing seungkwan reaction.

Seungcheol then stand and introducing himself.

“Hi guys I’m Seungcheol the leader and of course the alpha” Soonyoung can see seungcheol definitely an alpha with his tone.

“This is my mate jisoo and jeonghan, they both omega” Seungcheol add.

“Wait, you have 2 mates?” Soonyoung asked confused.

“Why not?” Seungcheol smirk than sit back again.

Jisoo and Jeonghan just sit there smiling at the 4.

“Hi I’m hansol, the beta” Say the foreign looking boy.

They surprised of how well he speak in Korean. Well, we can’t judge the book by it’s cover right?

“I’m chan! You already know right hehe. I’m also a beta” Chan still smile while introducing himself.

“Jihoon. Alpha” Jihoon end up shortly seems didn’t want to add another sentences make the 4 sweatdrop.

“Hi I’m mingyu. Omega and this grumpy grandpa is my mate” Mingyu grinning while being glared by jihoon eventhou he knows that won’t effect the giant boy.

“What a tall mate you have” Mutter seokmin.

Unlucky him, jihoon hear it. “What did you say horse boy” Jihoon then switch his glare to seokmin making him look afraid.

“Eii hyung stop glaring” Mingyu than swift jihoon face to looking at him.

The others just holding their giggle because mingyu can make the grumpy alpha be a softie.

Then finally it’s minghao time to introducing himself but he just shut himself and just looking to the wall.

“Hao,it’s your turn” Seungcheol say already know why minghao still shutting his mouth.

“I didn’t want to waste my time just to introducing myself in here. I’m leaving” Minghao than rudely stand up and get out of his chair.

Being an alpha make soonyoung feels his pride being drop to the floor.

“Hey you can’t just—“ Soonyoung stand up and and try to grab minghao’s hands.

A spark come out again from the couple making them flinch and looking each other.

“Gosh, it’s their first day but the alphas hyung already get mate” Whispered seungkwan to seokmin.

Minghao furiously glared at soonyoung then run out from the canteen.

The others excpect the 4 new students look confused as hell seeing them.

“Cheol, it’s—“

“I know hannie, but we know it’s what we all thinking” Seungcheol cut jeonghan words knowing what he going to say.

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Soonyoung asked confusly because of minghao’s friends reaction.

“Well, your mate is a beta” Jisoo add calmly.

Oh how Soonyoung want to buried himself in to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thankyou for reading this chapter 1  
> I working on chapter 2 and 3 so wait for it okay!  
> I hope i can finished this quickly so you all didn't suffer to wait for another chapter.  
> Sooooo byonnng!


	2. Chapter 2

In the world of Alpha,Beta and Omega, there isn’t a Alpha and Beta relationship. There’s just Alpha and Omega.

While Alpha together with the Omega, Beta left alone to control the pack because that is his job.

He is the right hand of the alpha itself. It’s a lonely life but the Beta have to bear with it.

Beta life for being the second lead and they happy being like that.

But some people didn’t want to admit their faith like that. One of that people is Xu Minghao.

But this story is the story of later.

 

* * *

  

“What. Did. You. Say” Soonyoung pride really lost it like he want to hit someone right now.

The Omega in that table whimper because his Alpha aura really leaked and making them uncomfortable.

“Hyung, we can exp—“

“You guys kidding me?” Soonyoung cut mingyu word making mingyu flinched because of soonyoung glare and look down because of fear.

Jihoon being an alpha really can’t take it see soonyoung act like that to mingyu when they just meet today.

“Ya! You can’t just say that” Jihoon stand up and approach soonyoung making an eye contact.

“I can say whatever I want” Soonyoung reply Jihoon eye contact with a cold eyes.

“Stop.” Seungcheol already between them to step in before they do a scene.

“Listen to me” Say seungcheol sternly.

“Wh—“

“I say listen to me.” Seungcheol repeat it making soonyoung realized seungcheol is serious.

He can see seungcheol is higher Alpha then him making him shut up for once.

“I know you confused, I will help you. But if you make my pack member like that again I can make you never see sun again.” Seungcheol say it with a stare that make soonyoung can’t take his eyes of him.

“Lunch time already end guys, go back to your class” Seungcheol say while turning and make a smile assuring them he got this.

The others just glancing each other and slowly stand up taking their leave.

“Mingyu Wonwoo, I give minghao for you to handle” Seungcheol add before they disappear.

“Sure do hyung” Mingyu smiling while Wonwoo just nod but if you look closely we can see his small smile agreeing their leader pack request.

Seungcheol than turn to soonyoung and still see soonyoung’s friends still there.

“You can ask your friends to go back” Seungcheol say to soonyoung.

“Ah…guys go back to class. I will see you when school end” Soonyoung say still facing his back to them.

Seokmin,Seungkwan and Jun just stand up silently and left the canteen.

“Now for you…let’s talk about this somewhere else” Seungcheol didn’t wait for soonyoung to answer and just walk straightly out from canteen.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao just end up in the nusery making his way to an empty bed.

He feel so dizzy after that stupid moment.

He hate alpha expect his hyungs of course.

And seeing 3 alpha especially one of them is his mate? He’s not sure too.

He really dream for having a mate but he dream being mate with an omega not a freakin alpha.

Minghao just sighed and close his eyes trying to sleep.

Hoping this is just a nightmare when he’s awake.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung just walk in silent.

No words exchange only silent and sounds of shoes in the floor.

Soonyoung really want to ask about this but he just can’t.

He already see seungcheol higher than him and he’s afraid to talk to him asking about one of his certain Beta.

“I know it’s confusing. Me too is confused when I know I have 2 omegas soon” Seungcheol can sense soonyoung want to ask something. .

“But I know this happen for some reason” Seungcheol stop then look at soonyoung.

Soonyoung can see the softness in seungcheol eyes. He really admire how seungcheol can act calmly while him just snap out of nowhere.

He wants to become an alpha like that.

Both of them then walk to the field and sit in the bench making themselves comfortable.

“So what do you want to ask?” Seungcheol say first.

“Who is the beta I’m mating with?” Soonyoung didn’t waste the opportunity to know his mate.

“Well, as you know he is my Beta in my pack. The name Xu Minghao. As you can see he hates alpha” Seungcheol reply with a smirk.

“But you’re an alpha….and jihoon is alpha” Soonyoung ask again.

“Well, it’s a long story but at first we too have a problem like you. The different is we didn’t mate with him” Seungcheol stare at the empty field while having a flashback.

How he approach minghao.

How he making minghao his beta.

How he make minghao open to him.

How finally minghao smiling at him.

He really treasure minghao like his own dongsaeng.

“I really trusted him. He is the oldest Beta I have” Seungcheol still staring at the empty field.

“I just don’t get it why he didn’t like me” Soonyoung really didn’t have an idea why minghao hate him while it’s the first time they meet.

“Well, he is born in the family of alpha. When he is born, his parents realized he is a Beta not Alpha like them so they just throw him away” Seungcheol answered.

“Throw him?!” Soonyoung can feel his anger boil up.

“Not really throw him because his mother still love him but his dad…” Seungcheol stop his mouth from talking and soonyoung know seungcheol didn’t want to continue.

“You know beta can’t make a successor right? That’s why his dad hate him” Seungcheol finally continue his story.

“He hate his fate to become a Beta. He want to make proud of his dad but he can’t. He just a Beta. Beta can’t mate. And from that day he hates Alpha from the core” Seungcheol finally finished.

Soonyoung just sit there silent, processing what he have heard.

“You know he’s a good kid. You have to approach him first. You both know how mating system is. You both can’t separated for to long” Seungcheol smirk at soonyoung.

“Well that’s what I can tell you. Goodluck” Seungcheol then stand up and leaving soonyoung alone.

‘Well I hope so’ Soonyoung grunted and throw his arm annoyedly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hao just go talk to him”

“No”

“Don’t be stubborn hao he is your mate”

“I say no”

Minghao now in his blanket wrapping himself into a coccon while Mingyu and Wonwoo try getting minghao out from the blanket.

“And why someone I don’t recognize in here” Minghao start growling.

“Um….hi” Jun standing there awkwardly.

He himself didn’t know why he end up here. He just want to see his mate, i mean wonwoo. Minghao just grunted still didn’t want to go out.

“Hao you didn’t know him yet. Just open yourself for him” Wonwoo try to convince minghao.

“You know I hate alpha hyung and that’s final” Minghao reply under the blanket.

Suddenly he hear door open and a sweet smell passing by his nose. He know that smell and he didn’t want to smell it yet.

“Can I talk to him alone?” Say a voice softly.

Then he can hear footsteps walking out and the door shut.

“Hey. We didn’t introduce ourself yet. I’m Soonyoung” Say soonyoung still standing infront of minghao bed.

“Go away” Minghao really didn’t want to meet him. He hate alpha for God sake. And now he mating with an alpha. What a great concept.

“Please just listen to me” Soonyoung try to approach minghao by sitting in his bed.

“I.Say.Go.Away” Minghao throw his blanket and kick soonyoung out of his bed.

Good thing soonyoung reflect is good so he can balancing himself before his head kissing the table behind him.

“Why you appear in my life. Why I have to be mate with you” Minghao tears stream in his cheeks.

“You know I hate alpha. Because of your kind, I can get my happily ever after” Minghao continue.

“Watch your mouth. Seungcheol hyung and jihoon is an alpha too” Soonyoung really getting sick of minghao’s attitude.

“They are different. I already see them differently from any other alpha. While you!” Minghao point to soonyoung “Out of nowhere mating with me! Go away your piece of shit!”.

Soonyoung running out his patient and suddenly he’s infront if minghao.

“Why you little….if you piece of shit then what makes you?” Soonyoung pinned minghao down in his bed while minghao struggling in soonyoung hold.

“You know what. I’m your mate so I can do what I want to do with you” Minghao can see he really crossed his line. He can see soonyoung’s eyes full of lust and anger.

You know Beta can be the right hand of the Alpha but they still have to obey the Alpha because If Alpha snapped, Beta itself can’t keep him calm. Even the strongest Beta will whimper with fear infront of them.

Minghao really scared. He know he can’t do anything in his position. Alpha strength really strong even if he know matrial arts he still lost.

Soonyoung then begin to suck minghao’s neck while minghao shut his mouth for letting out a moan.

“Stop…please” Minghao say softly.

Soonyoung ignored minghao and begin to slip his hand on minghao stomach wandering around in minghao’s cold skin.

Minghao flinched a little when soonyoung’s warm hands touch his skin. He can’t lie but he enjoy it soonyoung touch. But he didn’t want it like this. Not when it full of lust.

Not when his heart confused should he love soonyoung or should hate him. He knows he can’t run away from soonyoung because he is his mate.

And whatever it is minghao belong to soonyoung.

But his stubborn attitude still didn’t want to claim soonyoung as his mate.

“Please….just stop” Minghao then whimper a little making soonyoung realized he’s hurting minghao.

Soonyoung then stand up and see minghao is a mess. His hair is messy. His collarbone exposed and his stomach reveal with soonyoung’s hands still on his stomach. Soonyoung realized he is wrong do it like this.

“I know I cross the line but please, don’t do this to me” Minghao begging while choking his own tears.

“I—I’m” Soonyoung didn’t finish his words and run out from the room.

When he open the door he can see jihoon and jisoo standing while jihoon’s hands make a gesture to knock the door.

“Wow I didn’t kn—Hey what are you going?! Geez so rude” Jihoon then step in with jisoo and see minghao in that current state.

“Hao? What’s going on?!” Jisoo run to minghao’s bed and ask urgently.

Jisoo then hug minghao who is still sobbing and soothing minghao with a gentle voice.

As for jihoon. He just stare at minghao.

“Is he do this to you?” Asked jihoon.

Minghao didn’t answer.

“Answer me.” Jihoon stated with a cold manner.

Minghao flinched a little while jisoo still hugging minghao. He himself scared of an Alpha talk like that but his dongsaeng need him.

“Stop it hyung” Someone suddenly put his hands on jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon then turn around just to see his mate standing tall perfectly behind him.

“Gyu but—“

“I know hyung…but it’s not the time” Say mingyu softly.

Jihoon can see mingyu hands is shaking because it's forbidden to disobey an Alpha and jihoon know mingyu really scared.

Mingyu too can't shake his fear to stop jihoon. He know jihoon is scary of he's angry but he have to step in before jihoon snapped at minghao. His bestfriend doesn't need anymore shouting today.

He know jihoon itself have a weak spot for minghao.

Well, everyone is because minghao really have a bad past and they didn’t want minghao to experience it again.

“Why don’t you wait it outside hyung” Mingyu say to jihoon. Can’t argue with his mate make jihoon grunted and then walk outside and closed the door.

“Well if I can’t get an answer from minghao then I have to ask the culprit” Say jihoon and then walking out from the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back again!  
> Thankyou for reading  
> Leave comment please please  
> Let know if you like it or not  
> Byeeee.


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung slammed his room door making the one in the room jolt a little.

“Eii hyung, we just arrived stop slamming the door before we got called ruining the dorm door” Whined seokmin.

Jun on the other hand just sit in his bed study soonyoung calmly.

He can see soonyoung have a trouble for acting like this.

“Okay bed time you guys” Jun say clapping his hands to shooing the youngster.

“But it’s still 9pm hyung” Say hansol with disbelief.

“No just shoo you all. You guys still not legal for wondering around at night” Say jun calmly.

The maknae line whined but still get up to leaving the room.

“And you seokmin.” Say jun pointing to seokmin who is still seating in front of the tv “You company the maknae line” Jun end his word.

“But hyung—“

“No but. Go on shooh shooh leave my room” Jun pushed them out.

“But this is soonyoung’s hyung room too” Say chan innocently.

“Whatever chan just go” Jun shut the door and then walk inside again.

He can see soonyoung just staring at the ceiling with a blank face in his face.

“Care to tell?” Asked jun sitting in the edge of soonyoung’s bed.

“I screw up” Mutter soonyoung.

“What?” Jun can hear soonyoung say something but didn’t know what words it is.

“I say I screw up!” Scream soonyoung making jun shocked.

“Wow man, don’t scream we can wake the neighbours” Jun calmly soothed soonyoung.

“I mess up jun. How can I face him after doing that” Say soonyoung.

Jun can hear his voice is weak and ready to break down. He never see his friend like that. Not ever. And he didn’t want to see it now too.

“Well you mess up…then you have to make it up for good soon” Jun say it simply.

“It’s not easy jun” Soonyoung then turn his body to the right so jun now facing his back.

“I know, but as the time goes by you have to face him especially his pack” Soonyoung just grunted because of jun ending sentences.

He know so damn much that his pack won’t leave him alone after he do this to their beta.

“For now let just sleep because you have a long day tomorrow” Jun say again to soonyoung.

No room to argue, soonyoung just sighed defeated and then slowly close his eyes to release his tiredness.

 

* * *

 

“You look like a zombie hyung” Say seungkwan while poking soonyoung’s cheeks.

The person itself didn’t budge at all because he feel so tired.

He can’t sleep at all because everytime he already in the dreamland, minghao’s face appear with a soak tears.

He feel so guilty do that to minghao when he even didn’t know what he feel for that elf boy.

“Stop tease him hyung” Say chan. Yeah chan finally call seungkwan hyung because of a long argument so he end up call him hyung.

Chan didn’t like it at all at first but now we can see he already comfortable to call it with that title.

Hansol and chan spend time mostly with seungkwan now because they in the same class that’s why the duo beta in seungcheol pack now sitting with them in lunch while waiting for the others.

“KWON.SOONYOUNG”

‘ah funk,why now” think soonyoung.

He then turned his body to see furious jihoon and a panic wonwoo.

Jihoon and soonyoung then making an eye contact and then jihoon run to their table just to hit soonyoung hard.

Jihoon then grab soonyoung’s collar “What. Did. You. Do. To. Him”

“I—“ Soonyoung can’t answer anything because he himself didn’t want to think about that again. He didn’t want to imagine how hurt minghao feel right now. How his little but strong mate feel.

“Answer me you punk!” Jihoon shake soonyoung demanding for an answer.

“I—I kiss him but I….” Soonyoung didn;t finish his answer when a fist connect to his face once again make him hit the floor.

“I knew it. You bastard how come you can call yourself alpha” Jihoon standing above soonyoung holding soonyoung vest.

“Hyung hyung hold on” Wonwoo then standing in front of jihoon while hold jihoon hands.

“He just do that nasty things to minghao won! How come I let him get away” Jihoon gritted his teeth didn’t budge even after wonwoo told him.

“Let me exp—“

“I HAD ENOUGH! You make him soak in tears! Don’t you know how hurt he is!” Shouted jihoon. Chan and Hansol trying to stop jihoon too but they just can’t. Jihoon little body hold a strong strength and they definitely can’t win from that.

“Hyung calm down..” Chan try to talk to jihoon.

“How come chan, he lay his filthy hand on minghao” Jihoon growl furiously.

“Wh—“

“I KNOW! That’s why I stop!” Finally soonyoung can shout back to jihoon.

The maknae line plus seokmin just dropped their jaw hearing soonyoung answer while jun just sighed didn’t want to do anything. He know this time will come.

It’s not like he didn’t want to separated soonyoung from jihoon but he know his mate, wonwoo already do something about it. Now all he can do it’s just wait.

“If you know you won’t do things like that you funking alpha! How come minghao is mating with you?! You don’t deserve him at all” Jihoon really want to kill this person he hold.

The students in the canteen start to chatter around when they hear minghao mating because how come a beta is mate with someone?

“Jihoon that’s enough” A strong hold in jihoon’s shoulder stop him immediately.

He know that voice and hands for sure.

He then release soonyoung in a rude manner and then straighten up his body.

“I handle it from here. Thankyou wonwoo for telling me” Seungcheol the one that stop jihoon, smiling at wonwoo. That time when the fight begin, the alpha is sleeping when suddenly jeonghan slam his hands on seungcheol desk with a panicked face and mouthed ‘canteen now’.

So now he is here. Seungcheol know why jihoon is like that. Jisoo already told him.

“You. Follow me” Seungcheol say it clearly leaving soonyoung to follow him.

Soonyoung then grunted but still follow seungcheol but not before he look toward his friends who give him pity smile. Soonyoung sighed and then walk out from the canteen.

“Do you think soonyoung hyung will be okay?” Ask seokmin to jun.

“I don’t know min” Jun shake his head.

Jun then turn his head toward jihoon,wonwoo,hansol and chan who is still standing there talking about the situation.

“I want to apologize on behalf of my friend. He don’t know what he is doing” Jun bowed his head deeply. He throw his pride to apologize for soonyoung. At least this is what he can do.

Jihoon just stared at jun who is bowing and then left him.

Jun then realized jihoon already left him and sighed.

“Don’t worry hyung, it’s more better he left you then punch you” Chan put his hand in jun shoulder to comfort the hyung.

“I know seungcheol hyung will finished this problem as fast as he can” Hansol add it.

“You guys are not mad?” Seungkwan asked.

“We are mad. But jihoon already give him our anger, eventhou it still not enough” This time wonwoo the one speak to him.

Jun just staring at wonwoo. Adore how his mate is so perfect with the round glasses in his face.

“Also, me and hansol just know this problem now so….we don’t know what to do. I think we will visit minghao hyung now” Say chan not sure what to do.

“I can sure you soonyoung don’t mean this to happen” Seokmin finally say something after his long silent.

“I know hyung. Let’s just pray seungcheol hyung doesn’t kill him” say Hansol.

“Bell is ringing. I’m going back to class” Wonwoo then turn to leave the canteen.

“Wait for me—Hey jeon!“ Jun suddenly running to follow wonwoo to the class.

“He really hopeless isn’t it?” Say seungkwan while the others just giggle a little.

  

* * *

 

Soonyoung walk with seungcheol in silent. Again.

He really want to buried himself in the ground right now.

Can he just die now? Because he know seungcheol won’t let him go this time.

“I told you not to mess with my pack don’t i?” Seungcheol finally open up his mouth to say that.

His cold words make soonyoung shiver a little but he try to cover it because he can’t let his pride thrown away.

“Now look what you did to my beta soon. I told you one time and you didn’t listen” Now seungcheol facing at him making an eye contact.

“I know—“

“You have to apologized to him. Now. I don’t care if you feel bad or not but I suggest you to apologized to him as fast as you can” Seungcheol cutting soonyoung word didn’t want to listen any of it.

“I know hyung” Soonyoung nodded obidently.

“You know what you did is wrong. I really want to hit you soon. I really do. I’m not telling you minghao past just for you to take advantage at him” Seungcheol cross his hands infront if his chest.

Soonyoung still shut up his mouth didn’t want to cut any sentences from seungcheol.

“I knpw you confused but this is getting out of control. He didn’t know you that well but you do that to him. Where is your pride?” Seungcheol still continue his words seeing soonyoung bowing his head down because of shame.

“Make up to him.” Seungcheol end his lecturer then start to walk away.

“You won’t hit me?” Asked seungcheol.

Seungcheol stop and then turn to him.

“Oh I do believe me. But jihoon already did it for me. For now let me see do you apologized to minghao properly or not” Seungcheol smirk and then disappear in the end of the corridor leaving soonyoung standing there alone.

 

* * *

 

Minghao wants to go to his room immediately. At first he didn’t want to attend any of the classes but mingyu insist and pull him out of his room.

He sighed and then look to the field seeing mingyu playing basket with the others of his classmates. He know mingyu just want him to feel better but minghao can’t help it to think about that incident.

He don’t know how to describe it. He is upset soonyoung did that but in the other hand he confused did he really love him? Does he love soonyoung too? He can’t sleep because of thinking that so he choose to follow mingyu to class.

“Hey, look what we have here?” Say someone minghao know so well.

Ugh why now.

“Go away, I didn’t want to start a fight” Say minghao coldly.

“Ooh I’m scary” Aldo make a gesture pretend to be afraid.

“Funk off aldo” Minghao spit it furiously.

Minghao then stand up to leave aldo. He not in the mood to fight him.

“How come slut like you have a mate?” Asked aldo making minghao stop his step.

“What did you say?” Minghao still backfacing him.

“I say why a slut like you have a mate?” ask aldo with a teasing manner.

“Who say I have a mate?!” Minghao believe he didn’t told anyone besides his pack about this.

“Oh you know….we see jihoon and that new kid fight and guess what? They talking about you and that new kid mating” Aldo continue with a smirk seeing minghao confused face.

“You know what? It’s impossible for a beta to to have a mate…..or? did you sell your body for—“

“Shut your filthy mouth aldo!” Minghao already above him sit in his stomach while holding aldo’s collar. He really angry. This sluty beta always got his patient.

“Well what if he just pity you?” Minghao stop growling.

“Like I say it’s impossible to see a beta have a mate. What if this all a lie?” Aldo smirk seeing minghao slowly weaken his hold in his collar.

“He just pity you right? Like he just see a poor beta that wanting a mate. And he make things out for you to believe him that he is your mate. Then when the time come he leave you” Whispered aldo in minghao’s hear.

Minghao slowly shaking hard because of aldo words.

Yes. What if soonyoung is not his mate? It’s impossible suddenly a beta have a mate especially with alpha. What if this is just a prank? He will laughing at him behind his back and talk bad about him.

Minghao know with this thinking he already fall for soonyoung and need his presence at the alpha. He already throw away his ego to hate alpha because he realized he need soonyoung.

Minghao slowly can’t breath properly. He can hear mingyu ask him if he’s okay or not. He can see aldo laughing at him in front of him. And after that it’s a blur and minghao world turn to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i'm back with chapter 3 hehe.  
> I'm so happy seventeen win something in ISAC my talented boys TTTTT  
> Thankyou for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

After that talking with seungcheol, soonyoung search for minghao in the entire school but can’t find him at all.

“Oh soonyoung, what are you doing?” Soonyoung turn to see jisoo standing there with jeonghan with a pile books on their hands.

“I’m looking for minghao, you see him hyung?” Ask soonyoung slowly walk to them while catching his breath.

“Hm last time I see, mingyu dragging him to P.E class outside” Jisoo make a thinking face.

“Okay! Thanks hyung!” Say soonyoung and then run leaving this two behind.

“Well your welcome?” Jisoo just tilted his head while jeonghan just giggle know what soonyoung up to.

 

* * *

  

After a long search, he can see minghao but with that boy? His mate (yes his mate, minghao is his he said) look kinda mad.

Soonyoung then stood behind the wall choosing should he approach minghao or not.

‘Maybe not now’ think soonyoung. He pushed himself from the wall and start to walk away before he hear the boy that fighting with minghao before talk.

“You know what? It’s impossible for a beta to to have a mate…..or? did you sell your body for—“

“Shut your filthy mouth aldo!” He can hear minghao shouted back.

Soonyoung then go back to his place behind the wall watching minghao hold the boy’s collar.

Soonyoung can’t hear anything after that but he can see minghao stop growling and put a confused mixing with fear face.

Okay that’s it. Soonyoung start to walk to both boys slowly and he can see minghao is shaking hard.

Soonyoung can see mingyu asking minghao if he is okay or not and a second after soonyoung run to catch minghao’s body.

He can see minghao can’t breath properly and his skin is so cold while he still shaking hard.

Soonyoung then positioned minghao in his arms and then carry him bridal style.

“Mingyu, call seungcheol hyung say I will bring minghao to my room. I’m going to treat him” Soonyoung say after he stand up with minghao in his arms.

“I trust you with him hyung” Mingyu say smiling with his usual smile.

Soonyoung smiled back but then turn to aldo.

“And you. I hope you prepare yourself boy.” Soonyoung say it coldly. His eyes glaring like his eyes gonna throw a laser anytime soon. If glare can kill maybe aldo already death by now.

Soonyoung then turn and walk away with minghao in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Minghao feel so dizzy.

He try to get up but he know he can fall anytime soon.

Minghao then slowly open his eyes just to see a unfamiliar ceiling. ‘This is not his room’ he thinks.

“Oh you awake” Minghao suddenly turn to see soonyoung standing holding a cup of water.

“What am I doing here?” Ask minghao with groggy voice.

“Here drink first” Soonyoung give him the cup and sitting in the edge of the bed.

Minghao accept the water and start drinking. After he drink it, he then put the cup besides the bed and just look at soonyoung demanding for an answer.

“Well you collapsed and I bring you here” Soonyoung can sense minghao’s eyes demanding for an answer so he just answer it truthfuly.

“Why you bring me here.” It’s not a question actually. It’s more like an statement for soonyoung to answer.

“I—I just want to apologize for my attitude from earlier” Say soonyoung look down to the floor.

Minghao still silent absorbing his words. Soonyoung then continue. “I just confused that time, and you really get my nerve but it’s my mistake too. I attack you like that when I know you didn’t like it and need time to absorb this as well. I’m so so so sorry hao” Soonyoung finally look at minghao. He feel ashamed doing that actually.

Minghao can feel he really ashamaed doing that. And to be honest, all the anger really disappear seeing weak soonyoung instead soonyoung full of anger.

All he see now is soonyoung that really soft. All he see now is soonyoung apologized to him. But, what if this all just an act?

“Why should I trust you?” Minghao asked.

“I not asking you to trust me. I just want you to hear me. Before this I’m really confused because of that incident. I never see an incident like that. But….seeing you soaking in tears make me hurt hao. My chest is hurting see you hurt. And it even more hurt when I realized you crying because of me” Soonyoung touch where his heart is. It’s really painful thou, soonyoung really tell the truth. When he see minghao crying, he can feel a pang in his heart.

“Now I can properly say I fall in love with you. I really love you hao. I know we just met but this connection I feel between us. I can’t pretend to not feel it. This is so strong. I can’t hide it and that yesterday incident make me realized you really important to me hao” Soonyoung say while starting to tear up. He holding back his tears not to show his weak side for minghao. He don’t want minghao think he just pretend.

“You—really mean it?” Minghao mutter a word that only himself can hear.

Soonyoung didn’t answer.

“I say did you really mean it?” Ask minghao looking straight to soonyoung’s eyes.

“I mean it hao! How coul—“

“What if you just pretend?! What if this is just a fake like aldo said?! What if…..i would never have my happy ending” Minghao choking in his own tears.

“I didn’t want to be alone. All I want is a partner but my fate is like this. Is not like I don’t like to be an Beta but, I want to have a partner in my life. I want to be someone else love. I know my pack is really love me but when I meet you…” Minghao stop his words and look away “I know my whole life would be different. I know I hate you because you’re an alpha but my little heart say I can’t run away from you. What aldo say is making me thinking…what if this all just a prank and you will leave me while I’m already in love with you eventhou I hate you” Minghao curling like a ball still crying.

He buried his face in his knee not wanting to see soonyoung face after say all of it. He prepare his heart for the worse but, can he really do it? He already got his heart snatched and minghao know not to deny any of that.

Soonyoung then stand up and approach minghao. He pat minghao’s head softly and whispered “I love you hao. Not even if you not my mate I love you so much. I want you to be mine. I want you to be the one that snuggle in my chest and sitting in my lap. I want you to be the one that I live with in the future. I just want….you”. Minghao surprisingly lift his head still in tears to see soonyoung softest eyes looking at him. He can see the truth in soonyoung eyes.

Soonyoung then hold minghao’s hands still looking at the cute elf. “Will you be mine xu minghao?” Soonyoung give minghao his best smile. His smile that only minghao can see and no others can see. Only for his minghao.

Soonyoung caught by surprise when suddenly minghao jump to his arms. Lucky him, he can balancing himself for both of them not to fall. Now minghao position is on his lap with minghao hiding his face in soonyoung’s crock neck.

“I forever be yours soonyoung. Please let me be yours forever. Make me yours” Whispered minghao make soonyoung shiver a little because of their closeness.

“For today you are mine hao. Don’t ever leave me. Don’t ever ever ever be others beta because now you are mine. I don’t care you are mine” Soonyoung reply holding minghao in his lap.

Minghao giggled a little “Someone is getting greedy” Minghao said it with a smirk. He already show his face and connecting their forehead.

“Oh I am. What belongs to me always belongs to me.” Soonyoung not letting minghao reply because he already caught minghao lips.

Their kiss is passionate, rough but full of love. The kiss is no longer full of lust like before. Soonyoung dominating the kiss and bite minghao’s lips and minghao immediately moan and open his mouth just for soonyoung to slide his tounge.

Soonyoung then pushed minghao to the bed and now their position is soonyoung is topping minghao.

The Alpha change his location to the Beta’s neck and making a hickey there. He can smell a sweet smile from minghao’s neck. How he love that smell and how he love more when he realized that smell, this person, belong to him only.

Minghao itself feel dizzy. He really can’t resist how addictive soonyoung become. He really love how soonyoung being so demanding. How soonyoung make him feel good. He really love the way soonyoung hold him in his arms not leaving a space between them.

Soonyoung realized minghao holding his voice because he staring at minghao hands covering his mouth to not making any sound for anyone to hear. Soonyoung then pull minghao’s hands from his mouth and stare at minghao lovingly.

“Moan for me hao, scream my name” Whispered soonyoung right on minghao’s ears making minghao shivered but obey immediately. He not holding his voice again and moan loudly make soonyoung smirk in his skin.

He can feel soonyoung’s hands roaming around in his stomach but soonyoung immediately stop and look at minghao.

“Can i?” asked soonyoung.

“Yes. I’m all yours. Mark me already my alpha” Say minghao.

Yes from tonight minghao is all soonyoung’s.

They finally have each other for a very long time.

  

* * *

 

 

“Hey hao”

“Hm..”

Minghao positioned himself in soonyoung’s bare chest while soonyoung put his arms around minghao make both of them comfortable.

“Why you fighting with aldo?” Asked soonyoung curiously.

“Ugh can we not talking about him now” Minghao snuggled more not wanting to continue the conversation.

“But hao…” Whined soonyoung. He let out his pouted making minghao feel guilty.

The Alpha just want to know, how hurt it can be.

“Well you know…..” Minghao gulped hardly thinking what he going to see.

Soonyoung just looking at minghao patiently waiting for what his lover going to say.

“You know chan eventhou he is a beta but he have a soft heart and a shy person and one day aldo that old punk mess with chan. He even push chan and just throw his plate like wtfunk” Minghao start explaining. His forehead wrinkles because he remember how he see aldo that.

It really make him mad because he know aldo never like his pack but to targeting their maknae eventhou he is a beta it’s non sense.

“Lucky him, hansol catch chan because he’s behind him so that he didn’t fall immediately hurting himself” Minghao still continue frowning to himself.

Soonyoung still shut his mouth looking at minghao. He knows minghao really love his pack. He really care of every single member of his pack. How sweet his angel are.

“And after that you come and punch him?” Asked soonyoung playing with minghao’s hair. He can smell mint from minghao’s hair making him feel awake.

“For short yeah. I just can’t control my anger that time. He always do that and I always warn him not to do it but look what he did.” Minghao buried himself into the blanket.

“Aw my sweet beta. Don’t worry I want to punch him to if  I see him too hehe. And I’m glad you do that because if not, we never met right?” Say soonyoung patting minghao’s head.

Minghao then peek from under the blanket. Soonyoung can see minghao blushing because he can see his ears getting red.

“Why’re you so cheesy ew” Minghao pouted still blushing.

“Well I’m cheesy for you baby” Soonyoung put his forehead above minghao’s head. Inhale the smell of minghao’s that make him go crazy.

“Let’s just sleep please” Minghao turned to soonyoung and smile softly.

“Okay” Soonyoung then fix their blanket. He then put his hands around minghao while minghao put his head in soonyoung’s arms. He snuggled into soonyoung’s chest and immediately fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED!  
> I'm glad finally i can finished this. I know it's kinda lame in the end but i will improve it after this.  
> I'm glad some of you reading this story i'm so so glad  
> Don't forget to comment!  
> And oh you can hit me on twitter @minghaohyeong  
> I will back with another story hehe.  
> So till then! Byoong!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment!  
> I'm really grateful if you tell me some advice or comment.


End file.
